


Summer Nights

by Silas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Summer Secret Santa 2k18, M/M, the title sounds prony but its just corny dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas/pseuds/Silas
Summary: The night wind blows against his face, it’s refreshing. Maybe tonight won’t be as hot. Maybe. At least that’s what would be the best now.“Can you stay over tonight?”





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing proper JunMako, I hope you enjoy it~  
> Happy Summer Secret Santa~!

_YOU LOSE._

The words flash brightly in Jun’s side of the screen in bright red letters.

On Makoto’s, equally bright letters read “YOU WIN”.

Jun sighs in defeat and turns around, “Congrats for winning for the 3rd time.”

Makoto gives him a sort of happy yet awkward grin, “Thank you!”

The game’s screen changes, asking if they’d like to play another time. “Wanna go once more?” Jun asks, signaling the screen.

“No, it’s fine.” Makoto replies, slipping his wallet in his pocket, “It’s getting late, isn’t it?” Jun nods and the pair starts making their way towards the entrance. “Sazanami-kun has improved in these games.”

“And yet you still managed to beat me every single time.” Jun snorts before placing his face mask and exiting the local arcade. It would be very bad if someone were to spot him on his day off.

Makoto hurries behind him, face mask and cap on, catching up. “Well, you always chose the same character.”

Jun gives him a playful shove and the pair continues walking down the streets, side by side. Summer nights are getting hotter and hotter by day, there seems to be a silent agreement with the two to arrive as soon as possible to the nearest place with AC. “I beat you last time with it, remember?”

“Hey Yuuki-san,” Jun’s voice breaks the silence, “can I?” He asks without looking at the blonde. The only indication of what he’s asking for being the gentle touch on Makoto’s fingertips.

Makoto response it a small nod and a small smile under his mask. He allows Jun’s fingers to interlace with his own and gives a light squeeze.

It’s such a weird thing; to hold hands with someone. Such an intimate gesture, private, special. He can recall in the past how he used to hold hands with people in modeling jobs, but they would just be fleeting and for the moment, representing nothing. However, this… this represented something else. Holding hands with Sazanami-kun wasn’t exactly a new experience (it had certainly been new three years ago), but it certainly continued being special; some sort of reaffirmation of what he was now. He glanced at Jun.

“What?” Jun asks, “Is there something on my face? Yuuki-san has been staring at me since we left the arcade.”

“Wh-I’m sorry.” Had he really been that obvious? “I didn’t mean to, I just…” _Just got lost in thoughts._

“I mean, I don’t know why you were looking at me but it’s okay.” It didn’t really bother him. As an idol he was used to be stared at. Even at school, people used to stare at him when he walked past in the hallways. Always a look of mock, of admiration, of pity sometimes, of jealousy.  He, who had once been the revenge and shadow of his father. Now, himself. Or at least himself when Yuuki-san was around. Thinking back on it… _god damn,_ he had no idea what Yuuki-san had seen in him. He wasn’t as pretty as Ohii-san, smart as Ibara, or able to put a façade like Nagi-senpai, and yet Yuuki-san had been the one to search out for him after the Winter Live. _Him._ “By the way,” He speaks up again. From the corner of his eye he can see Makoto looking at him, head tilted slightly. “Uhm, well, I was wondering if you were free in two weeks…”

“In two weeks?”

“Yeah,” Jun clears his throat, “Uhm, you see, I have vacations and I got invited to this beach resort, and I was wondering if…” He pauses and turns the other way. He takes a deep breath and looks at Makoto again, “I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

“ _Oh._ ” That’s all Makoto’s mind can process upon hearing the proposal. He had expected another date or something similar, but definitely not a vacation with Jun. He can’t help but smile at the implications of having some time off with his boyfriend. “Sure, I’d love to!” Makoto remembers his own schedule perfectly and knows that there’s nothing planned. Something inside his chest makes him feel excitement.

“Really?” A soft smile of relief appears on the other’s face, “Aah damn, that’s good to hear, I was worrying the dates wouldn’t match or something…” With that off his chest, something feels lighter in him.  Now that that’s ready and done…he can ask the next question. “Uhm, there’s another thing I’d like to ask.” The night wind blows against his face, it’s refreshing. Maybe tonight won’t be as hot. Maybe. At least that’s what would be the best now. “Can you stay over tonight?”

This time, Makoto’s brain processes the words, but his body stops in the middle of the street. He opens his mouth and his eyes are wide open, but no sound comes out. He stares at Jun for a couple seconds, color rising on his cheeks. “I—I…” He stammers for a second. “I can.” Makoto finally says with a not so sure nod. They’ve done this before, and heck, they’ve done _that_ before, but it's just surprising. No, not quite surprising, but bold. Something he isn’t quite yet but that he wants to work on. “I mean, yeah.”

Jun leans in close, staring at Makoto. “You sure, Yuuki-san?”

“Yes.” And that’s when Makoto gives Jun a small tug on the hand and they start to walk again. “Oh, but I don’t have my stuff…”

“It’s okay, you left your shirt over at my place the last time you stayed over,” Jun replies. “I made sure Bloody Mary didn’t sleep on it.”

With a small reminder to himself that the beating inside his chest is over something good, Makoto makes sure to nod one last time. “Alright, then.” He says. “Sazanami-kun was quite bold right now, you know~ My heart skipped a beat.” He grins.

Jun gives a small pout and simply shrugs, “Was it bad?” He was pretty sure it hadn’t been that surprising. It hadn’t also been such a nervous wreck as the first time.

“No, no.” The blonde shakes his head, “I’m actually looking forward to it. I like being with you Sazanami-kun.”

“Considering it’s our second year together, that’s a relief.” Jun laughs, quickening his pace towards the train station. He hopes that next year too he can invite Yuuki-san, maybe to a different place and for longer. “Oh, by the way, don’t think I’m just going to let you win again, I have a copy of the videogame at my apartment.”

“I’m looking forward to it even more, then~”


End file.
